1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in Printed Circuit Board (PCB) antenna of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a built-in PCB antenna of a mobile terminal erected at a right angle for guaranteeing a minimum distance from a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are available in a wide range of costs, from expensive to very inexpensive. The very inexpensive mobile terminals are becoming popular in developing countries. For this reason, Printed Circuit Board (PCB) antennas, in which antenna patterns are formed directly on a main PCB, are frequently used instead of a carrier antenna.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a built-in PCB antenna of a mobile terminal of a related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the built-in PCB antenna 11 includes a main PCB 10, a power feeding line 13 formed on the main PCB 10, and an antenna pattern 15 formed on the main PCB 10 and electrically connected to the power feeding line 13.
In the built-in PCB antenna of a mobile terminal of the related art, because a distance between the antenna and a head of a user is shorter than a corresponding distance with the carrier antenna, radiation performance of the antenna is often deteriorated.